Damn Interruptions
by milotic350's-killer
Summary: I guess you'd call this a Lime. Allen's found a girl he likes but she seems to think that he's much older than he is. She's mean, snappy and doesn't seem to know anything about love. Now Allen's about to show her. Allen x OC


_***bows* I know that this story was once on Chi Tsubasa's story's but that is me. I'm not one to write Lemons or anything like that but one of my friends won't stop bothering me about writing them for her. So I made another account for any that she has me write. I am sorry that this really sucks but it is my first ever Lime. Please Review so I know what i'm doing wrong or if I should just give up on this kind of writing all together. Thanks : )**_

* * *

I glanced over at him, "you do know that I don't trust you, right?" Allen kept walking but smiled. "If you didn't trust me then why are you walking me home?" I blinked, not really knowing why. Instead I asked, "How much farther? I mean, this town is small so it shouldn't be that far." "It's right here." I looked back to see that Allen had stopped a few feet ago. *humph* I walked back and followed him to the door. Before I could leave Allen pushed me inside. "You treated me to hot cocoa, food, and movies with your friends. Something to drink and a towel is the least I can do."

I shook my head, water droplets flying everywhere. "The towel won't matter; I'm heading out into a storm again. As for the drink, I don't do alcohol, I'm only 17." Allen frowned. "I don't drink that stuff. It's nasty and it messes with my head. By the way, how old do you think I am?" I flinched, "23?" Allen laughed, holding his stomach in pain. "That's… a new…one." He said when he got a few breaths. When he stood back up I saw a glint in his eye. "If I was 23 then I'd wait to do this." Slowly he leaned down and kissed me. I tried to push him away but he instead wrapped his arms around my waist, holding me closer to him. "Stop," I breathed. He pulled his head back and looked me in the eye. "No." He said bluntly. He lifted me up and carried me upstairs to his room. I fought the whole way but a small part of me felt giddy for the first time in years. Like a school girl crush. Of course I was still a school girl but that didn't matter. Instead of placing me on the bed like most men would he walked into his closest and from there into the master bathroom. He placed me on the sink and turned on the shower.

"You'll get sick if you stay wet like that." Once he felt that the water was just right he turned to leave. At the last moment I reached out and grabbed him. "What…" Allen murmured as I pushed him into the shower. I walked to the door. "You can leave if you want but you just got my cloths even wetter." Allen stepped out of the shower but I walked back to him, the bathroom door locked, and pushed him back into the water. "Will you stop...?" I didn't let him finish. I pulled him down towards me and locked my lips onto his. 'After all these years of letting my crushes be just crushes and then getting my heart broken. I was NOT letting a guy like this, go." When he ran his tongue across my sealed lips I broke the kiss. "So… Sorry." I whispered, madly blushing from how I acted. I turned to leave the shower when his arms wrapped back around my waist from behind. The moment when Michael had done this flashed into my head and I tried to pull away. But once his lips brushed a spot just under my neck I froze, my knees threatening to give if he didn't hold me. 'What was that? I didn't know I had that spot.'

His hands snaked up my front and started to undo the buttons on my shirt. It went slowly since it was a black corset, long sleeved shirt, but once he had them undone he wasted no time in taking it off and throwing it out of the shower. Sadly enough I didn't have a bra on because of the corset. 'Stupid, you're just plain stupid. Now he's gonna think you're a hoe.' I blushed even more and slowly slid out of his grip and onto the cold tile below me, water landing right on my face. 'She must have forgotten about not having a bra. But that must be the good side of those corsets. Stupid things look like you can't breathe in them.' Allen leaned down and whispered, "I don't care what you wear as long as you like it." He kissed the back of my neck this time and turned me around. I couldn't take the look in his eyes. I quickly grabbed his white formal looking shirt and pulled it over his head. Stopping only once it was with my shirt outside the shower to stare at his body. *twitch* "Do you work out or something?" Allen looked down at his, in mine and every other girl's opinion, perfect body. He looked back up and grinned, "Once in awhile." With that said he pulled me into another long kiss. This time though I was kissing back. "Do you mind?" I asked. He pulled back and raised an eyebrow. I couldn't help but smirk. "Do you mind?" I asked once again, but this time I tapped his belt to let him know what I was talking about. He nodded but turned off the shower first. "We're both nice and warm now, no need to waste water." He gently pushed me out of the shower and back into his bedroom. Not bothering to grab towels. I started towards the bed but was pulled back into another kiss. "Thought you were going to do something." He whispered. He leaned forward and blew into my ear making my legs shake and me sink to the ground.

Allen kept a hold of me and went down with me but landed instead on his computer chair. He pulled me up and placed me on his lap. I couldn't help it; I moved my legs until I was straddling him. Slowly, and I mean very slowly. I leaned forward, bit his lower lip, and kissed my way around his shoulders. Allen stayed where he was, enjoying the softness of my lips. That is, until there was a knock on his door. "Allen-kun, is Yuu in there? He is supposed to take me out tonight." Allen shook his head and gently lifted me off of him. Grabbing a shirt from his closet he tossed it at me, "just put that on for a sec. it's my housemate Lenalee." Once Allen made sure I was covered up he opened the door. "Lenalee does it look like he's here? Kanda doesn't come to see me unless he wants to fight." Lenalee peered inside the room, saw me and smiled, causing me to lightly blush. "Hello there, I'm Lenalee Lee. It's a pleasure to meet you. What's your name?" "It's… It's Amaya Mitsuki, and the pleasure is mine." Allen grabbed Lenalee's arm and pushed her out of the door. "And it would be nice if you went to find Kanda elsewhere."

Before the door completely closed I saw the girl smirk and heard her murmur, "Well, I'm sorry to interrupt your fun. I'll leave you two alone then. Just make sure that you don't start anything 'till Yuu and I leave." I blushed redder than before, almost matching the red curtain on the nearby window. Allen sighed, turned around and walked back to me with an evil grin. "Now, where were we?" He leaned down and kissed me. The kiss was rougher than before, almost trying to say "No more interruptions." I whole heartedly agreed with that by pushing him back onto the chair where he just was. I straddled him once again and kissed my way around his neck as he took his too large shirt off of me. Once gone he leaned forward and kissed his way down my neck and towards my chest. He wrapped his right arm around my waist and used his left to push me back, opening up my chest to him. To make sure I didn't fall over he wrapped his left hand into my hair. I shivered as his warm, damp lips on the bridge between my breasts. *giggles*

Allen looked up at me with an eyebrow raised. "So…sorry," I said, still giggling. "It's just that I'm very ticklish." Allen smiled and stood up, setting me down on my feet. He went and sat on the edge of the bed and laughed. "What's so funny?" I murmured. He continued to laugh and I started to get upset. I grabbed his shirt and started to the door. Before I could even open it or place the shirt on Allen pinned me to the nearby wall. "Can't let you leave like that. We were in the middle of something." Allen leaned down and kissed me deeply and forced his tongue into my mouth. I pulled away panting when I felt his appendage again mine but it was for no more than 5 seconds before his mouth was back on mine. This time he asked for access. Slowly, wanting to feel that again I opened my mouth, it was open no more than half an inch when his tongue was back and exploring.

The sensation was weird but sweet at the same time. I could taste the scent of fresh rain and I liked it. I leaned forwards and deepened the kiss, slipping my out tongue into his mouth to play around. We pulled apart a couple of times to breath but were always back together in seconds. Allen reached down and undid my two crossing belts, slipping those and my baggy black jeans to the floor. The jeans caught on my knee high boots so Allen broke the kiss and kissed his way down my neck, across my chest and stomach, and down my legs. He took off the boots and kissed his way back up. I had closed my eyes a few minutes before. On his way back up, he kissed both my left and right nipple. This caused me to let out a deep throaty moan and caused Allen to smile. When he got back to my mouth he kissed me so passionately, almost like he missed my lips and playful tongue.

My eyes opened when Allen gently grabbed my right thigh and pulled it up around his hips. But I didn't stop our current kiss, I wanted to feel more of him against me, wanted to feel something that I didn't really know what it was. I lifted my other leg off the floor and wrapped it around him. The next time we pulled apart I looked in his eyes and smiled. There was a spark in them that none of my other boyfriends had, a spark that right now, I completely understood. *bang bang* "Ohh Allen, its dinner time. What are you making?" This time I growled. Once Allen put me down I went and grabbed the discarded shirt. Before Allen could answer the door though I yanked it open, "Lavi you jackass. Go have Xin make you dinner because Allen's just a little busy!" Lavi looked down at me and smirked. "You two teenagers having a little fun, I didn't know Allen had it in him." Lavi walked into the room, ignoring the glare that both Allen and I sent him.

*sigh* I knew that whatever was going to happen, was NEVER going to happen in this house. Not when Lavi knows about it. So I grabbed my pants, belts, and boots before walking into the bathroom and locking the door. Even with 2 walls between us I could feel the anger coming from Allen and the enjoyment from Lavi. I shook my head and got dressed, slipping my wet clothes back on was a little difficult but I managed. I used a hair tie from around my wrist to put my hair up in a messy bun. This way, no one would know anything that happened, well other than Lavi, and Lenalee. I unlocked the door and walked back into the bedroom. "I'll see you later Allen. I'm going to head home." I stood on my tippy toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek. As I turned to leave I whispered just loud enough for Lavi to hear me, "Do that again, and I will have your head on a silver platter."

Lavi shivered and they both watched me leave the room. When Lavi faced Allen again there were devil horns growing out of his head. "Look Allen, had I known she would leave I wouldn't have come in. I'm sorry." Lavi raised his hands and started to back out of the room. Once clear of the door he bolted down stairs. "Wait up Mitsuki, I'll walk you home." Allen sighed, closed his door and threw himself on his queen sized bed. He laid there for a moment before pulling out his phone to text Lenalee and Lavi saying that they were both idiots. While he was looking through his phone book he saw a new entry, 'Lover'. Realizing who this must be he quickly opened a text, typed 6 characters and sent it.

Down on the street Lavi and I were walking along in an awkward silence. When I felt my phone vibrate I quickly pulled it out, reading the new text. I stopped in my tracks and face palmed myself. Lavi walked back and read the text over my shoulder, "How old did you think he was?" I shook my head, "23 to be honest." Lavi let out a worse laugh than Allen had and I started to chase him, heading toward my place. Now that text will forever haunt me. Cause he was only a year older than me.

_To: 4242564_

_From: unknown number_

_I'm 18_


End file.
